rainbowswikiforfotosfandomcom-20200213-history
Toddler Foxy's different ways to become a version from Foxy
In this AU Foxy will appear, Toriel will be taking care for her as a Toddler and will still be taking care off her depending on what run or what game there will be played. Foxy If the protagonist will do a Pacifist Run Toddler Foxy will be taken care off by Toriel. She will grow up normal, yet will still be a psychopath. After you are taken in by Toriel however she will get jealous, she never asked for a big sister or brother and will constanly ignore you if you interact with her. After she turned 16 she will still ignore you if you try to interact with her. After she turned 16 you can finally run away from Toriel, this will make Toriel depressed and thanks to this Foxy will turn into a ghost, not because she got killed, but because she killed herself as she didnt want to see Toriel sad. After you have freed Asriel to become himself you think the game is over, but you have to face 1 last battle, this battle is against Foxy. Showing mercy to her is pretty hard as she doesnt understand mercy or how you feel. If you end up succeeding showing mercy to her she will be confused at first as she doesnt understand what you did, yet will understand it for the half after you have explained it. After this she will rerturn to Toriel. Psycho This has 2 ways. But its always in Neutral run. Not kiling Toriel If the protagonist will do a Neutral Run Toddler Foxy will still be taken care off by Toriel. She will grow up normal, she still will be jealous on you because you also get taken in by Toriel and will still ignore you if you try to interact with her. In this run you can faster run away from Toriel by interacting with her, you need to battle with her. Foxy will be watching this fight. If you dont kill Toriel, she will still try to think off ways to kill you, but realizes she has to be dead for this. When she turned 16 she will immediately kill herself, just to become a ghost to go and destroy you as you battled with her mother. After the battle with Flowey or Asriel she will appear in front off you and start off as normal Foxy, if you almost killed her she will turn into Psycho Foxy and she will get the half off her health back. If you manage to kill her she will vanish forever, yet if you manage to show mercy to Psycho Foxy she will damage you to make you almost dead and vanish. Killing Toriel If you do kill Toriel she will think off ways to kill you on any painfull ways she can think off. She again realizes she has to be dead for this. She will follow you as you ran away from Toriel's house and will always watch you. After she turned 16 she will kill herself to become a ghost, she will still follow you after this. She will wait to attack you right after you have fought against Flowey/Asriel. After you defeated or showed mercy to them she will attack from behind. She will be Psycho Foxy already and has more Health then when you havent killed Toriel. If you kill Psycho Foxy she will say before you vanish "I always thought I was the heartless one... but your worse then me" after that she will vanish forever. If you spare her she will say '''"I thought... you were even more heartless then me... but I still dont understand why you killed my mother..." '''after she said this she will vanish, allowing you to leave the Underground. Genocide This version will only appear in a Genocide Run. From off the moment you start your Genocide run, Foxy will know this as the monsters she used to kill have been vanished. After you got adopted by Toriel she will be watching you, mostly because she isnt a fan off you. Mostly because you just came here uninvited and because Foxy wants to keep Toriel for herself. To be continued Horror Lust HorrorLust Error Dark Asylum Suffer Fuse Junker Hacker Fell Swap